Long, Long Way To Go
by Chichiri4488
Summary: COMPLETE Fate is cruel to this man called Miroku. His wife and unborn child killed, due to a fatal accident, leaving him to live on with a broken heart. AU- COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Long, Long Way to Go  
  
By Chichiri4488  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Naraku, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, **boot hits authoress upside the head.** I don't own anybody. @.@ **passes out**  
  
Warning: This story will be dramatic and sad. Have your tissues ready.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Heartbreak Begins ~  
  
Siren and Ambulance lights flickered across the dark street as a crowd had gathered at the gory wreck of the two cars smashed completely against each other. A young man struggled against the officers to get to the bleeding woman headed for the ambulance.  
  
"SANGO! WAKE UP! PLEASE SANGO!"  
  
"Sir. Please calm down, they're trying to help her now, and she's on her way to the hospital."  
  
"SANGO! Let me go! I want to see her!"  
  
"Sir, your hurt too. Please come this way so we can check your injuries and then we will escort you immediately to the hospital."  
  
"Screw my injuries! I want to see her!" he said breaking through. His attempts proved too late as the ambulance sped down the roadside towards the hospital.  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's my wife!?" he cried running down the hall into a nurse.  
  
"Calm down please sir, Are you the husband from the automobile accident?" he nodded quickly. "The doctors sent me to take you to her as soon as we fix your own injuries."  
  
"I'm fine just what room number is it?"  
  
"213 sir, but- " he was already gone. "SIR!"  
  
He ran down the halls past doors and up the stairs to the 2nd floor.  
  
The young man rushed into the room to see 3 doctors round the young woman who was still bleeding while her eyes stayed closed. He kneeled by her bed, taking her hand.  
  
"You are Miroku Houshidon, correct?" asked the first doctor.  
  
"Yes. How is she?"  
  
"This is your wife, Sango Houshidon, correct?"  
  
"YES ALREADY! How is she!?" he cried.  
  
"Sir, I'm very sorry to tell you this but your wife is dying as well as the baby inside her."  
  
"What are you talking about? That's impossible!"  
  
"Sir, we realize this is very hard-"  
  
"GET OUT! Just... get out..."  
  
"We'll leave you with her then."  
  
At the click f the door he stared at his beloved laying on in the white sheets wrapped in bandages already going red. "Sango. please Sango wake up. Wake up for me. Please Sango? I need you, so don't...don't leave me right now.."  
  
"...Mi..roku...."  
  
"Sango! Sango I'm right here!"  
  
"Miroku.. I want you... you to ...know how much.." She started coughing as a crimson liquid hit the white sheets spilling from her hand as she lay against the soft pillows.  
  
"Please Sango hold on, you'll be all right just hold on."  
  
".. I want . .to tell you.. goodbye.."  
  
"Goodbye? Sango your not going anyway where. You're right here with me now. Come on now save you're your strength."  
  
"...goodbye, and that I... I love you... very, very much Miroku..." More coughing came until her body went limp on the bed.  
  
He stared at her calm face and cupped her cheek with his hand. No pulse. She was dead.  
  
"Sango? come on now wake up. SANGO PLEASE! Come back. Come on now, you were 7 months through the pregnancy remember? A boy Sango, we were going to have a little boy. You and I, and our own son. We would be a happy family, and we can have more if you want, we can even get a dog to play with Kirara. What do you say?  
  
You held my hand and then you slipped away.  
and I may never see your face again  
so tell me how to fill the emptiness inside  
without love, what is life?  
  
"Please Sango. Don't leave me... I'm sorry for everything I ever did, just please come back... come back.. Sango, I love you. Don't leave me now.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Kagome. It should be right down here."  
  
"Hurry Inuyasha, maybe we can still make it." A young man and a young woman hurried down the halls to room 213, however their eyes only found a dead friend with her crying husband.  
  
"..Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"...."  
  
"Mir-"  
  
"I didn't even to get to say goodbye." Miroku started. "I couldn't even see the car coming... and now I can't even hold her anymore! Or make a family with her! She was my life."  
  
And anyone who knew us both can see  
we always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free, and all this pain.  
when does it go away?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Weeks later.  
  
Miroku stood by the gravestone in the National Kyoto Cemetery. Sango Houshidon carved into it clearly.  
  
"Sango. I love you. I hope you're happy. But you were wrong, this is not a goodbye, and I will never say goodbye to you my Sango."  
  
He walked away in the cold November as the wind blew at his black coat. Softly snow started to fall on the white roses left by the grave.  
  
I gotta long, long way to go  
before I can say goodbye to you,  
Oh,I gotta long, long way, I know  
before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew,  
to you, to you  
  
Chichiri4488:  
  
Well, was it sad? If it was then I have achieved success. If you sat there kind of yawning while eating some cookies, then I failed.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. And I REALLY hope I can get some reviews here. I've got my flame suit ready then! (just in case of flamers of course ^_~ )  
  
There is a purpose to Sango's death, if there is someone who is a bit upset at me for that.  
  
Cookies for reviewers!  
  
Go on then.  
  
^_____________^ Please! Click the little button! It wants to be pushed! 


	2. Undying Memories

Long, Long Way to Go  
  
By Chichiri4488  
  
Chichiri4488: I brought along Shippo to help me with the disclaimers today!  
  
Shippo: Someone please help me  
  
Chichiri4488: You have to do this you know.  
  
Shippo: How much am I getting paid for this?  
  
Chichiri4488: You're getting paid?  
  
Shippo: **sigh** She doesn't own anything, especially Inuyasha.  
  
Chichiri4488: I own a cookie!  
  
Shippo: .....  
  
Chichiri4488: You ate it didn't you?  
  
Shippo: .....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ Undying Memories ~  
  
As he finished the last piece of the concert, you could feel the calmness of the concert hall around you. His music was always something that could make you feel peaceful and relaxed to the sweet melody. Miroku Houshidon was blessed with a talent in music, but life could always be cruel in other aspects.  
  
The last note held and finished in an echo letting the audience clap enthusiastically as he stood and bowed with a small smile.  
  
That was his most famous piece, and it was written 5 yeas ago after the death of his wife. The song seemed to reflect his sadness and grieving for her, while you could here just a ray of hope in there to lift your spirits with the music.  
  
"Thank you all for attending tonight. I hope that you have all enjoyed the performance and drive safely." With that he bowed and excited the stage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
****Miroku's POV ******  
  
I walked into my dressing room where Hachi sat reading a magazine of mine.  
  
"Where ya off to next Miroku?" he asked still glancing through it.  
  
"Osaka, then its Rome and back to Kyoto for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Busy guy eh?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Not even time for a nice girl?"  
  
"Never." I hated it when he tried this. Ever since the auto accident he's been trying to fix me up. Here it comes...  
  
"You know Miroku, I know this girl in Kyoto, a secretary for the company. Really nice personality and very pretty. Why don't you-"  
  
"Hachi. I've told you before. There's no one out there for me. End of story."  
  
"But it's been 5 years! She's dead and gone."  
  
"Hachi! Her body maybe dead but there is no one-... no one can take the place of Sango. So shut up and don't bring this up again."  
  
"Miroku... please man I'm just worried about you. We all loved Sango, but you have to move on."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mi-"  
  
"Good day Hachi."  
  
I walked out to the limo that awaited me as it sped off for my hotel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I just stared out the window at the dark streets and lights emitting from the cars that flashed by. It was all a blur to me...  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"College. So much fun, ne Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's only the first day. What class are we going to again?"  
  
"Music Theory remember?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Inu-"  
  
Miroku was cut off as a girl slammed into him from the opposite direction making both of them fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you all alright!?"  
  
"Just fine now that I've seen your face."  
  
She started to blush at his comment. This girl was gorgeous. She had thick black hair pulled into a loose ponytail and dark brown eyes. He could go on and on.  
  
"I'm sorry but I really have to get to class."  
  
"No I'm sorry for holding you up. Hopefully this will not be the last time we meet."  
  
She smiled and started running for her class in their other direction as he watched her go.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Authors POV-  
  
That had been the first time he ever seen her. The memory brought tears to his eyes as he walked up into his room at the Tokyo Resort.  
  
(AN: I have no idea is there is a Tokyo Resort or not. @.@)  
  
"Sango, I want you by my side again." He muttered as he fell asleep under the cool sheets.  
  
*~*~*~*Flshback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku walked into the large library in search for a good fantasy novel. Maybe something with some romance too. ^_~  
  
There she was. The girl he had walked into last week. Right in the fantasy section! We walked behind her, she was on a ladder coming down from reaching a book. This was as good a time as any...  
  
**slap**  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"I couldn't resist! I'm cursed that way!"  
  
"Whatever. If your hand starts to do that again, it will be permanently dislocated."  
  
"So what brings you to Tokyo University?" he asked jumping to another subject.  
  
"A scholarship program. You?"  
  
"Same. I'm studying music and philosophy. You?"  
  
"Biology and History."  
  
"I love History. It's a fascinating subject. I love learning about the Sengoku Jidai. Monks, demon, and legends all around the era."  
  
"That's my favorite era to learn about! I love the legend on the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Where the priestess shatters it? It's my favorite too! Do you maybe want to get a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
"I'd love too. As long as your hand keeps its distance."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had been such a pervert back then, but after a while she had found the man deep inside and cared enough anyway. He missed her terribly...  
  
Chichiri4488:  
  
Thank you to my reviewer!  
  
lone silver fox: She died in the car wreck, for certain purposes that will be revealed later on in the story. Sorry. I thought it was sad too, and my friend really did. I got hit for it. Have a cookie for reviewing!  
  
The song in the last chapter was Long, Long way to go by Def Leppard.  
  
Cookies to those who review!  
  
Please Review! ^_________^ Inspiration is a good thing to have! 


	3. Hatred From The Past

Long, Long Way to Go By Chichiri4488  
  
Ready to do the disclaimers?  
  
Shippo: Do I really have to?  
  
Only if you want a cookie.  
  
Shippo: Cant I just review and say how much this story sucks instead?  
  
Nope! ^-^  
  
Shippo: Darn....... -_-# She owns naughta, zippo, nothin.  
  
Hey! Zippo and Shippo rhyme!  
  
Shippo: Help me......  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**~~ Flashback ~~**  
  
"My names Sango." She said sipping her hot chocolate at the café.  
  
"I'm Miroku."  
  
"You said you were here on a scholarship. What's it in?"  
  
"Music. But what did you do for a scholarship?"  
  
"Academics. I always wished I could do something like music though. What do you play?"  
  
"I do the piano, I'd be happy to teach you some. It's not that hard."  
  
"I might just take you up on that offer Miroku-san."  
  
"I would love to teach you Sango-san." He said smiling at her while a light blush tainted her cheeks. "In fact I would love to see you again. And learn more about you."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
**~~End Flashback~~**  
  
The train ride was long and tedious. A novel was open in front of him though with a few pages having been read.  
  
~*~*Miroku's POV~*~*  
  
I just couldn't concentrate on my book. There was a mother and her daughter sitting in the row across from me. The girl drew in crayon and held it up to her mother who would respond with a bright smile and compliment.  
  
The father slept after finishing his newspaper, and soon the small girl leaned against him and fell asleep, as did the mother soon after them. They were a family. A happy family traveling together to Osaka, perhaps for vacation or something.  
  
Could that have been me... possibly once, could that have been me with Sango and my child.  
  
No....Only foolish dreams that were lost forever now.....  
  
**~~Flashback~~**  
  
The rain came thundering down as the two raced up the steps onto the covered porch.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Ha I win!"  
  
"Since when were we racing my dear Sango?"  
  
"Since I beat you." She said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"That's not very fair." He replied.  
  
"Tough luck for you."  
  
They had been dating for 5 months now. A date just finished as they had a picnic and were running to Sango and Kagome's cabin. Miroku would pick up Inuyasha and they would drive back to their own cabin.  
  
"I love you Sango."  
  
"I love you too Miroku."  
  
She smiled brightly at him, the smile he loved so much.  
  
**~~End Flashback~~**  
  
'People always say they want the memories of their loved ones, but even then the heartache doubles to think about them....' I thought stepping off the train into Osaka. 'I miss her so much.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**~~Author's POV~~**  
  
A limo driver stood by the exit holding up a poster board saying "Houshidon".  
  
"That would be me." Said Miroku following him to the black limo. He climbed in and rested against the leather interior of the car, as he felt something press against the side of his head as the car started to move. The object against his temple just happened to be a gunpoint.  
  
"Hello again Miroku."  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
"You killed my sister."  
  
"I loved her and the car wreck was an accident."  
  
"I told her not to marry you. You are nothing!"  
  
"Why this again?"  
  
"You killed her and you know it!"  
  
"Kohaku, there is no to blame for her death. I miss her just as much as-"  
  
"Don't give me any monk crap man. I'll kill you if I feel like it. Then all it takes is one blow to the head while I join her in heaven as you burn with Hades." He said chuckling.  
  
"Kohaku, kill me if it will ease your pain, I would accept nothing less, but do you really think Sango would want to see you like this?"  
  
"I SAID QUIT THE LECTURE STUFF!"  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
Kohaku had never really liked me that much. Since Sango and his mother had died, she was like a mother to him. He just didn't ever want me around.  
  
Right after Sango had died, Kohaku blamed me and vowed to take my life as revenge. Sadly it drove him to be a mental murderer. He killed at least 17 people in a shooting and another 13 in a bombing in his rage.  
  
He seemed to have gotten the hang of escaping the asylum. I was his only target now.  
  
"Do you really want to kill again?"  
  
"..... yeah... I think I do."  
  
"I wish you well then." I said and prepared for the gunshot to go through my head.  
  
"Good bye Miroku."  
  
-BANG-  
  
Chichiri4488:  
  
A cliffhanger, I know. I have to say they are so much fun to right!  
  
Just don't kill me for it.... **avoids painful objects being thrown**  
  
I'm really sorry about the late update. Hey that rhymed! Yeah, anywho, I have had a large lack of sleep, a huge pile of homework, and I think my brain died a long time ago.....  
  
So now I need sugar. -_-#;;;  
  
Lots of sugar.......  
  
Thank you so very, very much to my reviewers! If you do review thanks, if you don't please do. And anyone: please tell people about this fic! I'm really desperate for some reviews here people!!!!!! ^_______________^ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers of now....  
  
Lone silver fox: I'm actually glad they brought some tears cause that's what I was going for. Have a cookie for reviewing! ^___^  
  
Shippo: Kikyo won't be here, on the account that I hate, no despise, no strongly despise in a strong hatred of here. She wont be here so imagine her dead as of now anyway! ^_^ No I haven't said the word peachy yet but I might! Have a STRAWBERRY Cookie then.  
  
Have cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON! Click it!!!!!! 


	4. Fate’s Cruelty

Long, Long Way to Go By Chichiri4488  
  
Chichiri4488: OK! I got 2 buckets of cookie dough that each makes 90 cookies!  
  
Shippo: That's a lot of dough.  
  
Chichiri4488: Yes I know.  
  
Shippo: THAT'S 1800 COOKIES!!  
  
Chichiri4488: Actually 180, but close enough.  
  
Shippo: Do I get cookies? ^^  
  
Chichiri4488: Maybe.... They're mostly for reviewers.  
  
Shippo: You don't have that many reviewers.  
  
Chichiri4488: -_-;;;; shut up.  
  
Shippo: She owns nothing but a lot of dough. And it's not the money kind either. ^-^  
  
Last time:  
  
"I wish you well then." I said and prepared for the gunshot to go through my head.  
  
"Good bye Miroku."  
  
-BANG-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ Fate's Cruelty ~  
  
The bullet never came. I opened my eyes slowly afraid of what I would see, but my life seems to be an ongoing nightmare.  
  
Kohaku had committed suicide.  
  
I had wanted to die, and at the same time some of me wanted to live on.  
  
But why must death reign its scythe down onto Kohaku?  
  
Why did he have to become so violent and ready to kill, when this poor boy had once been so full of life and loving of it?  
  
Why did Sango have to die? Why couldn't my son have even been born?  
  
Fate was never on my side these days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alone again in a stupid hotel room.  
  
The only reason I even played piano anymore was for Sango. As my fingers stroked the keys, it was almost if I could feel her sitting next to me. Comforting me, just to know she was ok.  
  
The music was addicting just for the need to know she was there.  
  
I tried to play on the keyboard they had provided, but only long and sad tunes flowed. The small comfort through my music was there but barely.  
  
I missed her so badly.  
  
What day could it be? Tuesday? No, feels like a Thursday.... Although my calendar tells me it's Wednesday. A week from Thanksgiving. It had been a month since Kohaku's suicide. An entire month, only appearing to last a minute.....  
  
I picked up the telephone and dialed the all too familiar number.  
  
**Ring**  
  
**Ring**  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Miroku? How have you been? It's been a bit since we heard from you!"  
  
"Gomen. I had the performance, and-"  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to apologize baka. Is there anything Kagome and I can do for you?"  
  
"Well... I wanted to take you up on your generous offer if that's alright? I would love to see you all again and join for thanksgiving again, if you don't mind."  
  
"And why on earth would we mind? Of course Miroku, come on down, the house is always open."  
  
"If he doesn't know that by now then you should really knock some sense into him Inuyasha."  
  
"Hello Kagome." I said. "I hope you've all been doing well."  
  
"Yes, I just finished putting Shippo and Shira to bed."  
  
"I'm glad Kagome. Would it be alright if I come a little early?"  
  
"Baka, come tomorrow if you want." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Arigato to the both of you."  
  
"Miroku. Don't ever be hesitant to call. Got that?"  
  
"Hai Inuyasha. Go on to your family, I'm sorry for calling so late."  
  
"I will. Ja ne Miroku."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
My best friend Inuyasha. I had known him since at least 4th grade. He married Kagome, and I, Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome were always there, and even their little ones Shippo and their daughter Shira called me Uncle Miroku.  
  
They were my family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The limo is ready Miroku-sama."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
A limo ride, and a plane to Japan, and then I'll be home. Home... my old home with Sango. I haven't been there in at least a year.  
  
Hopefully memories will stay buried in my soul. The pain is too great to be remembered....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri4488: OK! For the peoples who are reading this, I have some new things to bring up.  
  
First off, I really like reviews. I just don't seem to get very many. So if you are reading this and just don't want to review, it would be very appreciated if you did. If I get a good amount of reviews to my perspective, then I'll update.  
  
Shippo: You're so cruel.  
  
Chichiri4488: I didn't want to do this, but if it gets reviews then I think I need to. Sorry people :(  
  
If I don't get a review or I only get around 2, then I think I'll just stop the story.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers! Have cookies!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: No one reviewed to chapter 3....  
  
Chichiri4488: ;_; I know....  
  
Review!  
  
Click that button! ^_^ Click it! 


	5. Home and Pain

Long, Long Way to Go  
  
By Chichiri4488  
  
Chichiri4488: Ok more reviews is good!  
  
Shippo: You only got 2.  
  
Chichiri4488: But it's 2 more than what I had! ^-^  
  
Shippo: Are you always this optimistic?  
  
Chichiri4488: No... not really.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Home and Pain~  
  
Home. The one place most people strive for. Just as Odysseus had to come home to Ithaca, Miroku had come upon his own doorstep after the years.  
  
~*~*~*~Miroku's POV~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't even believe I was at my own house. The last time I had come here was to gather up a few belongings to start traveling as a pianist.  
  
The night that Sango had died... they couldn't even get me out of the hospital without her. Then I sat in the morgue just holding her hand.  
  
This house holds so many memories. Too many memories.  
  
I opened the front door to enter into a dusty and small entryway. Sango's and my bedroom stood off to the side as I walked down a hallway into the kitchen. I set my suitcase down only for a cloud of dust to rise.  
  
For some reason the dust caused me to fall back. I felt giddy, and an ache appeared in my neck for a second, and then disappeared again. Perhaps I'm allergic to the dust.... I'll ask Inuyasha later as he is a doctor.  
  
Then I saw something and took in a gasp of air as I slowly stood and walked towards another section of the kitchen.  
  
A picture of Sango and I holding each other sat atop a desk in the corner. We were both smiling and happy. That had been one of the summers at the lake with Inuyasha and Kagome during college.  
  
The picture itself was in a fine condition as well as the frame that held it.  
  
'Now that's a picture I need with me.' I thought.  
  
I glanced at my watch to see that it was well past noon. I had told Inuyasha that I would arrive today at 11. I suppose this is late as late can get....  
  
I had been in the home for 2 hours and yet it had seemed that only 3 minutes had passed. Odd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (End Miroku's POV)  
  
"It's about time slow poke." Said Kagome as she opened the front door. Miroku embraced her and smiled as the two children raced down the hall.  
  
"Uncle Miroku!" they shouted. Shippo leapt into Miroku's arms and Shira clung to his leg.  
  
"I think they missed you." Said Inuyasha coming down the hall.  
  
"I never would of guessed." Miroku replied.  
  
Shira and Shippo continued to remain held tight to him and bombard Miroku with question from "How much do you weigh", to statements of "I have a thousand pennies!" Of course what else can be expected with a three year old and a 6 year old?  
  
Miroku sat on the couch with Shira and Shippo on his lap, while Inuyasha took a large armchair across from them. Kagome returned to the kitchen to finish up the Thanksgiving feast.  
  
"Is Sesshomaru coming as well?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah. He, Inori, and Rin will all be here." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inori?"  
  
"She's really cool uncle Miroku! She has a guitar and stuff!" said Shippo.  
  
"And she nice and funny!" laughed Shira smiling.  
  
"Sessh is dating Inori now. Apparently they've been going out for almost a year." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I look forward to meeting her." Said Miroku, "She sounds like an interesting person."  
  
"She is." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"What does she do for a living?"  
  
"She's a writer believe it or not. She actually wrote a best seller and 3 other books. I can't think of the titles though." Said Kagome.  
  
"How has Rin been doing with Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Great. It's almst lk thhhheeeeey weeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee-"  
  
"What?" asked Miroku shaking his head. Everything was slowing down.  
  
"I saaaaaaaaiiiddd Ittttsssss alllllmoooosst l-"  
  
"What's going on? Ow! My head!"  
  
****Miroku's POV*****  
  
I couldn't hear anything. It was like a movie, and going by in a very slow motion. The words could barely be understood.  
  
Now my head hurt. And badly. Pain rocketed through my skull.  
  
What was going on?  
  
"Miiirrroookkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
No more. The pain hurt too much.  
  
I yelled.  
  
Chichiri4488: Now that's a short chapter.  
  
Shippo: You idiotic moron! What kind of a cliff hanger can that be!? You'll have flames in no time. Bazookas and cannons are headed this way right now!  
  
Chichiri4488: Aw! You care! ^___^  
  
Shippo: I'm chained here! If you go then I go!  
  
Chichiri4488: The cliffhanger wasn't that bad. It's not much of a cliffy right?  
  
Shippo: The guys in serious pain and cant hear anything, and we have no clue what could happen! How is that not a bit of a cliff hanger!?  
  
Chichiri4488: It could be worse.  
  
Shippo: I know. -_-  
  
Chichiri4488: Well anywho.... thank you very much reviewers! I got more! ^______________________^  
  
Now let's have a few more! ^_^  
  
Shippo: Don't push your luck genius.  
  
Chichiri4488: ;_; Thank you very much to SM together, and rain angst for reviewing! Have cookies!  
  
Have a cookie everyone! Readers and Reviewers! However, if you're a reader, then you should become a reviewer! I want YOU to review today! ^_^  
  
Shippo: You are so lame. -_-  
  
Chichiri4488: Oh. I've already written half of the next chapter, which will be out very, very soon. The story is coming to an end, and the last chapter will be posted on Christmas Eve. The story is supposed to be this short, but if you want to read a longer story of mine, I have 2 more stories in progress right now. ^-^  
  
Reviews are always welcome in my world. ^-^ 


	6. Cancer

Long, Long Way to Go  
  
By Chichiri4488  
  
Chichiri4488: 1 am! It's 1 AM! I like the early mornings on the computer like this. I hope the reviewers know that I am here typing away at 1:06 in the morning to get you the next chapter of the story.  
  
Shippo: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Chichiri4488: Ahem.  
  
Shippo: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Chichiri4488: WAKE UP!  
  
Shippo: AH! Bob!  
  
Chichiri4488: He haunts us all. Can you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Shippo: **yawn** She does not **yawn** own Inuyasha. **yawn**  
  
Chichiri4488: Thank you Shippo-chan! ^-^  
  
Shippo: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Cancer~  
  
Blackness is what fills your sight and a dull throbbing pain at the back of your neck to add to it. Then you open your eyes to a bright light and white ceiling. Slurred voices that become clearer as the seconds pass.  
  
'I hate the hospital.' Thought Miroku.  
  
"What happened." He asked, not even knowing who was in the room.  
  
"Oh Miroku! You're okay!" said Kagome hugging him.  
  
"I think okay is an understatement, but as long as I'm alive I'll keep that as a good sign in some cases." Said Miroku.  
  
He looked to see Inuyasha in his full doctor uniform.  
  
"Miroku... they ran a cat scan and we're going to try and find any problems, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing Yash. What did happen though?"  
  
"You kept shaking your head, and then started yelling until you collapsed on the floor."  
  
"Is that all? All it was, was a headache and I got light headed."  
  
"Miroku, this is serious. How long have you been having headaches or getting light headed?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Headaches for the past week, but the light headedness just started today."  
  
"Something's wrong, damaged or you're going insane." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Doctor Tarashite?" asked a doctor poking hid head into the room.  
  
"Hai Doctor Genzai?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"We have the cat scans ready for you to see. But I'm afraid it's not very good so far."  
  
"I'm coming. I'll be right back Miroku, Kagome."  
  
After a long period of silence, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"You still really miss her don't you?"  
  
"Kagome... How can I not?"  
  
"I don't blame you. Just remember that we're here for you."  
  
"I'll never forget that Kagome-chan."  
  
"We have a problem." Said Inuyasha stepping into the room.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" asked Miroku.  
  
"The last thing I thought it would be!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Miroku.... do you want the good news or bad first?"  
  
"I'll take the bad Yash."  
  
"The bad news is you've got a brain tumor the size of my fist on the back of your head. As far as we can tell, you've carried this tumor for a few years and for some reason it choose now to show up. Some of the cancer cells have already moved and began infecting your spinal cord, thus making this a very dangerous tumor to try and remove. The cancer will be fatal, unless a doctor magically creates a cure for brain tumors very soon."  
  
"Wow. Okay, what's the good news."  
  
"You get a full month to live at most. That's 2 weeks longer than most last with the cancer this far ahead."  
  
"Wow." Said Miroku sitting back against the pillow.  
  
"Just wow!? Miroku, this is fatal!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I realize that and thank you both for your concern. But if death wants to take me then I'll let it."  
  
"Miroku, I have a team working on a cure now, and I'll help when I can... but there is no guarantee we'll even come close to a breakthrough..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha. You have been my best friend for more years than I can count. Kagome, you have become another one of best friends. The two of you, along with your family, are my family in my mind. But this cancer.... I will take it on, and I think that I now know that I will die from it."  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"Death is but another part of a journey, as is life. I will travel that journey, and hopefully Sango will be by my side as I do."  
  
"Uncle Miroku!" yelled Shira and Shippo running in. Sesshomaru soon followed after into the room.  
  
"How are you holding up Miroku?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Just fine Sessh." He replied.  
  
"Uncle Miroku, is was weird! You just yelled and fell down! Do you have any boo boos?"  
  
"Yes Shira, I have a boo boo. Can you kiss my forehead and make it better?" asked Miroku pointing to his forehead. Shira complied and kissed his brow.  
  
"All betters Uncle Miroku!" she smiled. Kagome smiled and pulled Shira into her lap, while Shippo sat between Kagome and Inuyasha on the guest seats.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah Shippo." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"What is cancer?"  
  
"Cancer, ....is when cells in the body somehow go wrong, and they keep dividing repeatedly until it takes over the body. Then..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Until it's cured, or if the person goes away." Said Miroku.  
  
"Where do the peoples go?" asked Shira.  
  
"To a very good place Shira, a very good place."  
  
The guests sat around the room in silence until it had become late in the evening. Miroku pretended to fall asleep and heard as Kagome picked up Shira who was falling asleep and drove home with Sesshomaru. Shippo stayed with Inuyasha at the hospital.  
  
"Shippo be good, and don't wake up Miroku. I have to run these scans to my office, I'll be right back." Said Inuyasha leaving.  
  
"OK Dad." Said Shippo quietly.  
  
"Uncle Miroku? You don't have to pretend you're asleep. I know you're awake."  
  
Miroku grinned and replied, "Observant of you Shippo."  
  
"Miroku... when you say leave, does that mean to die?"  
  
"Yes Shippo."  
  
~*~*~Miroku's POV*~*~*~  
  
I looked over at Shippo in the dim lights. The poor kid sat hugging his knees and staring at the floor. He looked so much older than just the age of 6, even in the way he spoke.  
  
"Then, Aunt Sango is dead too right?"  
  
Chichiri4488: Now that chapter is longer than usual, so it makes up for the last one.  
  
Shippo: You put them on another cliff hanger you fool!  
  
Chichiri4488: The stories almost over! It'll be either one or two more chapters.... I don't know yet. Maybe it'll be a long last chapter? I don't know.  
  
Shippo: Idiot. -_- Wait! If the stories over, then I can leave right!?  
  
Chichiri4488: Nope. You're still helping on Social Ladder story, remember?  
  
Shippo: CURSES!  
  
Chichiri4488: Yeah then, I told you people the next chapter would be up soon. And here it is! The finale will be posted by tomorrow (12-24-03) Thank you readers for reading this! Ja ne!  
  
Shippo: Ja ne! ^_^ 


	7. A month of pain and waiting

Long, Long Way to Go  
  
By Chichiri4488  
  
Shippo: Merry Christmas Readers and Reviewers!  
  
Chichiri4488: Yes yes! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and over all- Seasons Greetings!  
  
Shippo: That's a lot of holidays in one month...  
  
Chichiri4488: Yups. Actually New Years is in January....  
  
Shippo: We own nothing but the presents! We will conquer Santa for toys and candy! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Chichiri4488: o.0;;; I am never giving you sugar or caffeine again.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~A month of pain and waiting~  
  
(Miroku's POV)  
  
This was a difficult answer to come up with. Yes she was dead, but no she didn't seem to be gone. If I say she's dead, then does that mean I am moving on and have accepted it? In many ways that would be a positive decision, but it was too hard to believe she could really be gone.  
  
"Yes Shippo. Sango did die 5 years ago."  
  
Nothing could have prepared me for his answer.  
  
"No Miroku. She's with you, I can feel it."  
  
Tears coursed down my cheek at the thought. Sango was with me. It was like the Lion King with the "he lives in you" ordeal.  
  
"Thank you Shippo. Thank you so much." I whispered and pulled him towards me to hug the boy.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hai Shippo?"  
  
"That also means then, that my real parents are dead?"  
  
"That one should be talked over with your parents now shouldn't they?"  
  
"Hai Miroku, Hai." He smiled lightly at me and sat back down as Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"Everything running smoothly?" asked Inuyasha, not surprised to see me awake.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha," I replied. "Just instructing the boy on the birds and the bees."  
  
Inuyasha's face paled a bit and looked at Shippo questioningly.  
  
"What's he mean by the birds and bees dad?" asked Shippo.  
  
"We'll talk it over with your mother when we get home." Said Inuyasha picking him up. I started to laugh. One of the first real laughs I had had in a long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A threw some cards down onto the bed I laid in. Two weeks in this stupid hospital had passed.  
  
If it's one place on earth I can't stand, then it's the hospital. We need the buildings, and I'm grateful for them. It's just that I don't like being there...at all.  
  
Small tumors had appeared over my spine in the past couple of weeks. I had to stay in bed, because as I walked my entire back would be filled with pain. My head always hurt now, and I had small symptoms of a concussion. I would have small attention spans at points, and it was becoming difficult to register all voices and parts of conversation.  
  
My cancer was rapidly getting worse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miroku? We came to bring some holiday cheer." Said Kagome walking into the room with Shira, Shippo, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi." I whispered. It was Christmas Eve. At least I think it was.  
  
"Merry Christmas Uncle Miroku!" said Shira.  
  
"Is it Christmas already?" I asked. I couldn't recall. Maybe it was Easter, or something. But Christmas?  
  
'Oh, that would explain the wreath and holly in my room.' I thought.  
  
"Merry Christmas Uncle Miroku. Here, we got you a gift." Said Shippo placing it on my bed.  
  
I tried to undo the ribbon but couldn't. My fingers just couldn't grasp the thread correctly. I could barely even open the wrapping paper. I wanted to cry. I just felt so pathetic.  
  
The tumor was causing some messages that my brain sent out to be delayed, showed, or even forgotten altogether. The pain that echoed in my skull each day was almost unbearable.  
  
"Shira, why don't you open the gift for him?" said Inuyasha. I watched with tired eyes as she opened it and handed me a picture frame with a smile on her face.  
  
Now I was crying. It was the same picture I had at home. Sango and I smiling and embraced with each other. My fingers curled around the smooth and new wooden frame it had been placed in.  
  
"Aunt Sango was very pretty Uncle Miroku." Said Shira still smiling. The small girl hugged him and then ran into her adoptive father's arms.  
  
"Thank you." I said in my sobs. Sango... I remembered her very clearly. I held the frame in my hands against my chest, only wishing it was her I had. But the picture was more than I could hope for.  
  
"It was no trouble at all Miroku." Said Kagome.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do for you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Just stay here with me for now. Please?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. How's your back and head doing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Very painful." I said slowly.  
  
"Just rest and relax Miroku. That's the way you'll get better." Said Kagome.  
  
Better? To get better would be a miracle. No cure, treatment or even slight discovery had been made towards my cancer.  
  
"Yash?"  
  
"What is it Miroku?" he replied.  
  
"Put me by Sango.....please."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Please, bury me...by her...that's all I ask."  
  
It was so hard to breath. My head just couldn't cope with even some basic functions of the food. I was fed through a tube, and a machine helped my heart and lungs. I wouldn't be alive if those things were off.  
  
"You're not dying Miroku!" said Kagome.  
  
"I'm already dead," I said and allowed a single tear to fall down my face. "Sango, take me please."  
  
*~*~*~Inuyasha's POV~*~*~  
  
That was the last thing I heard him say.  
  
The monitor held out a long note. He was dead. My best friend was dead, on Christmas Eve.  
  
But his wish would be done.  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome Tarashite had Miroku Houshidon buried in Tokyo Central Cemetery next to his beloved wife Sango Houshidon. They continued to raise their children Shira and Shippo.  
  
Although they had another son. A boy that now carried on the name of Miroku and Sango's almost born son. Toji.  
  
Toji Houshidon Tarashite.  
  
Chichiri4488: It is complete.  
  
Shippo: About time.  
  
Chichiri4488: I'm so proud of it! Even if I got a low amount of reviews.  
  
Shippo: They probably hated you for writing about death and sadness and crap.  
  
Chichiri4488: I was inspired and held onto the idea! I think it turned out quite well. ^_^ Oh! Just to clear something up real quick, Shira and Toji would be Inuyasha and Kagome's biological kids, but Shippo was who they adopted and their oldest child. There ya go!  
  
Shippo: I think you're delusional.  
  
Chichiri4488: Thank you readers and reviewers! The story is now complete, as you probably realized... However I have two other stories in progress (that are humor) and I would love for you to read them!  
  
Shippo: Idiot.  
  
Chichiri4488: Thank you so much to for reviewing! Enjoy your holidays everyone! Ja ne! 


End file.
